


Not Quite Morning Sickness

by LegendofMajora



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Porn With Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-25
Updated: 2015-09-25
Packaged: 2018-04-23 07:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4868282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofMajora/pseuds/LegendofMajora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Izaya, the term "morning sickness" does not only apply to mornings. Shizuo is just too helpful for his own good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Quite Morning Sickness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twistedlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedlove/gifts).



The sound of retching wakes Shizuo up, groggy with sleepiness as he turns his head to the burning source of light outside of his bedroom door. With a turn of his head to the other side of him where his arm remains stretched out, he realizes where the noise is coming from.

One glance at the clock tells him it's midnight, red numbers blaring on his nightstand, spending the last night he has in his apartment before he moves into Izaya's tomorrow. All of the furniture, or what little is his is already packed and gone, leaving the bare minimum behind for one last nostalgic night.

Unfortunately, Izaya doesn't feel the same sentiment. Not for a while now, ever since the four week mark which had started a downhill slide from bad to worse. Morning sickness, for whatever reason it's called that _even though_ Shizuo knows well that it's not just limited to mornings, decides to kick in when Izaya is a month pregnant and barely showing. Which means every single time he eats or drinks, he gets sick immediately after and nothing has been helpful in keeping him from getting malnourished or dehydrated.

The last thing Shinra needs is a concerned Shizuo on top of Izaya's exhausted crankiness.

Shinra says that next week it will be over and Shizuo has been noticing a difference, now that he thinks of it while getting to his feet from the comfort of his bed. From after every drink and meal to about three times a day, it's not as bad as it used to be.

Though it makes him worry, nonetheless.

This time the bathroom door is open, Izaya having been in a hurry to get to the toilet as he chokes and gags, his stomach relinquishing its hold on the dinner he's been trying to keep down even though Shizuo had made at least ten different dishes with Izaya's heightened sense of smell getting in the way of his favorite foods. After blinking the light out of his eyes, adjusting to the sudden change, Shizuo comes to his husband's side, sitting next to him on the cold floor with a hand coming to stroke through Izaya's hair.

"I don't need any help," Izaya covers a belch with the sudden snap shut of his teeth, momentary disgust showing on his face after raising his head from the toilet seat. "Go back to bed, Shizu-chan, 'm fine…" Tiredness leaks into his voice, restlessness having taken hold of his messy sleeping patterns with their baby starting to act up. No big movements (Shizuo would be lying if he says he doesn't eagerly expect it) yet, but enough pressure to keep Izaya running to the bathroom and generally exhausted.

Their _baby._

It still makes Shizuo smile, something he tries to hide as soon as Izaya starts laughing, calling him a sap, but in reality, he can't hold it in at all. Besides, embarrassing Izaya is _definitely_ worth it.

"You don't look fine, babe." Shizuo forgets to scold himself for the pet name, knowing by the soft glare from Izaya that he hates pet names that involve their relationship. Too bad for him, since it's one of Shizuo's guilty pleasures. "Come on, I'll help you clean up and then I'll get you your meds. You forgot to take them before dinner, didn't you." His tone isn't accusing, leaving little for Izaya to latch onto to use in a comeback. Izaya already knows Shizuo wouldn't dare try to make fun of him now.

And it leaves him feeling warm, almost itchy at times with how close and foreign the feeling is, even after three, almost four years being together. The gold ring on his ring finger says more than enough.

"I don't need your help," Izaya feels another wave of nausea climbing up his throat, feeling the residual burn from vomiting out of his nose as well as his mouth. The belching doesn't help at all, something that gives him another reason to be disgusted in his growing stomach. "Go 'way. I'll be in bed in a minute."

"Iz," Shizuo uses the soft tone of his voice he _knows_ is hard to resist listening to. Sneaky bastard. "You say that every time you get like this. Just let me take care of you, please." Sneakier kisses come to Izaya's ear, slipping under the shell of his ear and to his temple, lingering in chaste kisses. He knows how tired Izaya is, knows that Izaya's just stubborn 'cause that's how he is. Shizuo wouldn't want him any other way, even though if he'd just let him help with the baby, then it wouldn't hurt Izaya as much.

Izaya mutters another protest, dead tired by the look in his eyes as he catches Shizuo's concerned ones, searching for something in the silence hanging between them. When he's satisfied with whatever he finds, he gives a sigh, flushing the toilet before Shizuo has him in his arms and sits him on the toilet seat. Moments later, he has a toothbrush in hand and a kiss on his forehead with a promise of getting him something to feel better.

While Shizuo heads to the kitchen, Izaya rubs at his swollen stomach, as naked as his husband because pajamas are too hot and already it's freezing, left without any clothes on or Shizuo's heat soaking into his skin. And if it can't get any worse, the sound of running water makes him groan, using his other hand to run through his hair with an exasperated sigh.

Shizuo returns soon enough, kissing Izaya on the lips this time after the bile has been cleaned out of his teeth, a cup gently nudged into Izaya's swollen fingers that makes him shiver with the cold temperature from the sink. Shizuo's hand finds itself on his forehead, smoothing his hair back while Izaya takes the pills Shizuo places on his tongue.

As soon as he's finished drinking in water and about to swallow the medication, Shizuo's lips come back to his, pressing tenderly when he swallows down the bitter taste and stifles another shudder.

"Let's get you more comfortable," Shizuo murmurs in his ear, the words shooting straight to Izaya's dick and he almost hates how much pregnancy affects his sex drive. After all, from the first month in, he had more of an insatiable need for at least once a day, or at times, three or four. With Shizuo more than happy to accommodate him, too.

Izaya finds himself scooped back up into Shizuo's arms, his head coming to rest against a broad shoulder as Shizuo turns off the light, carrying his husband back to their bedroom. By the time Izaya hits the sheets, he can feel exhaustion creeping up on him, along with another unpleasant sensation, burning low in his belly, below the baby where he's sure his husband will notice.

Feeling embarrassed now wouldn't do anything, not for all the times he has in the past.

As compliant as his husband is, Shizuo lays Izaya against propped up pillows, tucking him in comfortably before climbing up and pressing more kisses to Izaya's cheeks and lips while he can. So long as Izaya doesn't complain, but react with an almost immediate response, Shizuo takes into account every affection he can give to his pregnant husband.

One curious rock of his slowly growing arousal against Izaya's confirms it, combined with a moan over his lips and then hands on his cheeks, forcing him back for more with a hot mouth and an eager tongue. Shizuo has too much fun with Izaya like this, almost like he prefers it (the way Izaya sees it) when he gently rocks into Izaya's half-hard dick while he deepens the kiss, making use of his hands to massage his husband's belly.

"Mm…a-a-aah…" Izaya's moans taste so sweet, easy to coax without having to touch him, leaving his cheeks burning hot and bright even in the darkness of their room. "Sh-Shi…Shizu-chan…" Another string of moans dribbles from his lips, saliva leaking out of the corner of his mouth and running its way down to his chin.

"So beautiful," Shizuo nearly growls as he detaches from Izaya's lips, sucking on the lower one for good measure before they part. Taking in all of Izaya tends to leave him breathless as it does now, Izaya squirming in his hands from the lack of touches to a fully hard erection with a pretty rosy head and dripping precum.

"I-I," Izaya swallows roughly, raising a hand to wipe saliva away from his mouth until Shizuo stops him, licking it away and in the same movement he places Izaya's hand on his growing stomach, dwarfed under his while his husband trails kisses over his collarbone.

When he reaches a nipple, it's red and stiff and so hard Izaya nearly cums right then and there within the sweep of Shizuo's mouth covering his nipple while his hand massages his stomach. The sucking and licking doesn't help him keep his composure, sending shivers down his spine as he tries hard not to, reacting far too much for so little.

"You're so fucking _sexy,_ " Shizuo's voice rumbles in his ear, having stopped his ministrations when Izaya's legs start squeezing together to contain himself. Breathless, he doesn't have an answer besides the hard pulse in his erection at his lover's words and a low moan. This spurs Shizuo on, taking the other nipple in his mouth to do the same while Izaya chokes back more groans.

"Shi-Shizu-chan, _fuck,_ p-please, mm…" Izaya's moans are too sweet to ignore, the tiny quivers in his thighs under Shizuo's hand telling that he's trying so hard not to give in. Though as cruel as it sounds, it's still not what he wants to hear.

"Get rid of that stupid damn nickname," Shizuo pulls away, licking one last time at the stiff nipple before he hovers over Izaya's stomach, pressing kisses over the swollen flesh.

Izaya whimpers, desire clear and burning bright in his eyes. "Shizuo, please, I-I n-need…!"

Before he can continue, Shizuo kisses his way to Izaya's erection, weeping freely and soaking his bigger thighs in precum with how turned on he is. He gets a kick out of making Izaya say his name, something he deserves after enduring 'Shizu-chan' for far too long.

But with the look in his lover's eyes, he won't push it any longer. No, it wouldn't be fair to his Izaya, not after all these weeks he's gone through being sick and exhausted.

With a curious swipe of his tongue at Izaya's satiny smooth balls, he can taste the salty sweat gathering there and suckles on a patch, hearing moans keening into whines before Izaya's panting hard, legs spreading far and inviting him to pay attention to a needy erection. Primrose pink below the head, the pronounced glans tipped with dark red like the mushroom head, throbbing with the pound of his lover's heartbeat.

One lick from the base to the head makes it clear neither can wait any longer, not with Izaya's hips moving and stilled by a hand, giving Shizuo room to suck around the head, tonguing the slit while Izaya nearly _screams_ his name before he takes the pulsing erection and carefully swallows it down as far as he can go.

Izaya's dick spits even more precum, his lover too exhausted to care but it doesn't stop him from squirming, begging for release as _"Shizuo,"_ becomes his whispered mantra, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Shizuo starts with swirls of his tongue, bobbing up and down on Izaya's dick because he doesn't want Izaya to wait any longer, not with his husband's words become stutters and hiccups of pleading for release because it's just too much. He'll never know the whole feeling, not with all these heightened senses and the fact there's so much more now with the baby.

"Sh-Sh-Shizuo, _oh,_ " Izaya breathes, reaching to grab onto his husband's blond hair as he continues sucking harder and moving faster on his dick. There's only so much he can stand before he cums, and… "Y-You h-have to s-stop, or I'm going to…"

Shizuo slips off his dick slowly, locking eyes with Izaya the entire time even with the thin rope of saliva connecting to the head. "Go ahead." And then he moves back to swallowing Izaya down, sucking and stroking what he can while his other hand cups and fondles tightly-drawn balls, making Izaya's ordeal all that more painful.

"Shizu…I, hah, I can't…!" Izaya becomes frantic, nearly incoherent. _"Shizuo…!"_

Izaya breathes hard after he cums, filling his husband's mouth before feeling the motions of careful swallows, sending aftershocks shivering down his softening erection. Shizuo's hand comes up to link with one of his, lacing their fingers tightly together as he carefully removes himself and wipes at his own legs and the bed with a discarded T-shirt. Izaya can't bring himself to care, watching his husband lazily while he comes down from the height of his orgasm.

He's still shivering as Shizuo gathers him into his arms, pulling them back under the retreat of the covers with his hands in Izaya's and on his belly, rubbing and stroking as much as he can. Izaya's heartbeat flutters under his hand, slowly falling back into the lull for their baby to fall asleep with him as he starts to relax against Shizuo.

It doesn't take much longer for Izaya to fully relax, breaths evening out as he starts to doze off, and hopefully for longer than a couple hours. Shizuo holds him closer, murmuring another love declaration as if talking about the weather. It's so simple, with Izaya right there and the words on his tongue he can't just keep it to himself.

Tomorrow, during Izaya's ultrasound, they find out they're having twins.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the prompt was just some hurt/comfort, ne? Well, I took it, had a little fun with it, and that's how this fic was made. I hope you enjoy, anon. My fingers, my poor broken appendages, are killing me.
> 
> Thank you for reading. ꒒ ০ ⌵ ୧ ♡


End file.
